Taking the Next Step
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: "Why did they move things to the next step when Tony was not ready?" Ziva confronts Tony about events that happened the previous night. Tiva one-shot.


**The prompt my friend Elisa told me was, "linger." I kind of like this one. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**Ziva lingered by the bathroom, waiting for the right moment to walk in. She knew he was in there, but there were other people with him as well. She did not want to surprise the other people. She just lingered by the door, waiting for the right moment.

She waited for a few minutes, watching the other employees as they exited the men's room. Some shot her curious stares, but a lot of them ignored her. The ones that ignored her had heard the stories of how she would barge into the men's room unannounced.

The only problem was that every time someone left the men's room, more people would enter. She also knew that Tony was hiding from her. Why else would he be in the bathroom, at work, for twenty minutes? He knew that she was out there so he was hiding.

Finally giving up, Ziva headed back to the bullpen and sat back down at her desk. She kept looking up at his desk out of the corner of her eye, hoping that he would come back to the bullpen.

She did not blame him for being scared. Ziva needed to talk to him about a serious matter and Tony was not that kind of man. He did not do serious talks and he ran away from any form of commitment. Ziva was confused, though. Why did they move things to the next step when Tony was not ready?

Ziva knew that she was ready. She knew that she wanted a serious relationship with Tony. She was just hoping that he wanted the same things as she did. She did not want the events of the previous night to be a mistake.

She watched him as he sauntered back to his desk, completely oblivious to her stares. Ziva went back to work and then sneaked glances at him every few minutes.

He must have felt her stares because after a few minutes, Special Agent DiNozzo looked up at Ziva. "Hey, do you want some coffee? I'll run up to the break room and get us some," he offered with a smile.

Ziva looked up from her computer and she nodded. "Sure. Thank you, Tony," she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

Tony nodded and walked away, heading up the stairs to the break room. She watched him the entire way until he disappeared beyond the door.

McGee, who had also been watching Tony, looked over at Ziva. "What's the matter with him? He seems to be on edge."

Ziva looked away from the break room door and over at McGee. "He is afraid of me," she said with a small chuckle.

McGee looked at her, confused. "What? Why?"

Ziva did not answer his question; instead, she got up and headed out of the bullpen.

"Where are you going?"

"Ladies' room," she said over her shoulder, still smiling.

Ziva walked into the break room, locking the door behind her and then lingering over by the vending machines. It took Tony a moment to notice her, but when he did, he jumped.

"Ziva, what are you doing over here?"

Ziva's smile disappeared and she walked over to him. "We need to talk, Tony."

Tony, who was holding the two coffee cups in his hand, took a step back from her. He studied her face apprehensively.

Ziva watched his body tense up and saw that he refused to look at her. He was nervous. She knew he was nervous but this conversation had to happen.

"What do you want, Tony?"

Tony was taken aback by the question and he stared at her, confused. "What do you mean, what do I want? You were the one that came in here."

Ziva looked at him again, shaking her head. "No. What do you want from _me_?" she whispered, searching his eyes.

"What...what do you mean?" he nervously asked, studying her face.

"Last night...do you want us to go _to the next step_ or did you just want some fun?" she asked, the hurt shining in her eyes.

Tony saw the hurt in her eyes; he saw how confused she was. So, sighing, he set the coffees down on the table and wiped her tears that were now racing down her cheeks away. Did she really think that he used her? DiNozzo sighed again and made Ziva look into his eyes.

"Ziva...look. I...I do want to take our relationship to the next level. I really do. Please, please don't be upset. I just had to decide what I wanted. Please, do not be mad at me," he murmured, pulling her into a hug and holding her close.

Ziva buried her head into his chest and she wiped her tears away. Then, looking up at him, she tried to find any signs that he was lying to her. "I..I am not mad at you, Tony. I just wish that you would have told me this so I didn't have to box you," she said.

"Corner me," he corrected automatically. Tony kissed her lips, smiling.

Ziva smiled as well and kissed him back enthusiastically. They were taking the next step in their relationship and she could not have been happier.


End file.
